Many known computer peripherals, in particular those of the “USB-stick” type, have an electronic interface for physical connection to a complementary interface on a computer. A movable or removable cover portion protects this interface while not in use.
Other computer peripherals are known which are configured for adding wireless telecommunication functionality to the computer to which they are connected. These devices often have extensible antennas for improving transmission/reception while in use.
From US-A-2005/0001775 a computer peripheral telecommunications device is known which has a movable cover portion for protecting its electronic interface, by means of which it is connectable to a computer for adding wireless communication functionality. The antenna which is used for enabling wireless communication between the computer and a wireless network is integrated in the movable cover and is electrically connected to the components in the body of the device via a pivoting connection. The movable cover is pivotally connected to the sides of the device and is moved to an upright position in use.
The device known from US-A-2005/0001775 has the disadvantage that there is a high risk of breaking off the movable cover in its use position, especially when the device is used on a portable computer.